GN-XIII Regolith
|developed into=GNW-0264 Throne Vier |variants= |unit type=Prototype Transformable Assault Mobile Suit |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=Rugo Rigjaw |height=19.10 metres |weight=150 metric tons |power plant=*GN Drive Tau x 3 |armaments=*Anti-Beam Disruptor x 10 *Bonding Gel Grenade *Giant Claw x 2 **GN Beam Finger Sabers x 4 **Palm GN Needle x 4 *GN Beam Turret x 20 (8 mounted on each Large Condenser; 4 mounted on Tail Booster) *GN Kunai x 2 **GN Beam Needle x 2 **GN Sword x 2 **GN Vulcan x 2 *GN Launcher *GN Physical Bazooka *Plasma Field Grenades x 9 |system features=*"Beam Bending" System *GN Field *Trans Am System *Pseudo Twin Drive System |optional equipment=*GN Particle Tank x 2 *GN Condenser Tail Booster *Large GN Condenser x 2 |unique aspects=Double cockpit |armour=*Anti Beam Coating *E-Carbon *GN Composite Armor |accommodation=Pilot only (in cockpit in chest) |affiliation= |universe=Anno Domini |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} GN-XII Regolith is the successor unit to the GNX-609T GN-XIII which appears in the series season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. This mobile suit is of a fanon created side arc branching off from events in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat characteristics Successor to the GNX-607T GN-XII series, its overall design is similar to the 00 Raiser and a GN-XII. The overall weapons and compliments are near identical, however newer MS developments such as an improved GN Drive Tau has lead to higher performance. The thigh has a hidden compartment to store several canisters of anti-beam disruptors to combat against beam weaponry, forcing its opponent to resort to MS melee combat. The GN Physical Bazooka is the Regolith's primary weapon to shoot down smaller or large mobile suits at great distance used as suppressive fire when retreating. When transformed the Bazooka can be fired from the tip of the mobile suit. To compensate for lack of a TD Blanket in the GN Tau Drives the Regolith was fitted with two more GN Tau Drives on both shoulders making the grand total of 3 GN Tau Drives. After a short time of combat in space pilot's of the Regolith notice the mobile suit required a great deal more energy then the standard Jinx module. Removing all energy base weapons an added two GN Particle Tanks that issue was fix quickly but now it required a new weapon set for combat. Because of its size the requirement's to move this beast of a machine were immense a GN Condenser Tail Booster was custom fitted for Regolith for flight mode or landing. Soon after several confrontations with the Gundams the Regolith was fitted with a number of updates for its lack of stability in combat. The single cockpit was replace with a double deck cockpit and a AI System that could link with Quantum Brainwaves interfaces. A Marute system was installed to allow the Combat AI an the two pilots to control the Regolith with simple mental or vocal commands. An unexpected result of using the Combat AI an allowing it to link with a human's quantum Brainwaves is that it displays the ability to learn, meaning Regolith's AI grows with each combat experience from data gather by the pilots. Finally the Regolith was fitted with a Pseudo twin drive system an two large GN Condensers allowing Regolith's GN tau Drives to store an regulate its own energy reserves. Armaments ;*'Anti-Beam Disruptor' :These canisters can release a gas-like particle that renders beam attacks useless. This gives the GN-XII an advantage, as its primary weapon are Anti-Beam base weaponry and Solid GN weapons. One grenade is hidden inside each of Regolith's forearm and another four are hidden in thigh compartment. ;*Bonding Gel Grenades :These canisters can release a gas-like particle that renders the opponents movements useless. The gas quickly becomes a gel like mass that clings to the targets outer frame preventing movement of the joints. ;*Giant Claw :Made as an attachment to the tips of each Large Condenser for Regolith. Each claw has a reach of double the Regolith's body length. Each claw has 4 finger-like prongs with items as listed below. :*'GN Beam Finger Sabers' :*'Palm GN Needle' ::Can be fired or used as a saber. ;*GN Kunai :Being the Main weapon of Regolith once target get closer for short to mid range combat the GN-Kunai has many deadly an unique options to use on opponents. Each arm of he Regoolith has a GN-Kunai attach to its forearm. :*'GN Beam Needle' ::The GN Beam Needle is like a scaled down beam saber, they are generated near the "hilt" of the GN Kunai. :*'GN Vulcan' ::A small beam-based vulcan cannon. :*'GN Sword' ::Solid blades attached to its GN Kunai. It is one of GN-XII Regolith primary weapons. :: :: Beam Machine Gun/ Beam Rifle/ Long Barrel Rifle :: The Beam Machine Gun is a short barreled rapid fire prototype that has many attachments to improve its use in long term combat. This weapon is the primary weapon of the Regolith. When fitted with the optional Mid-range attachment its output is higher than other standard beam rifle and has its own energy condenser. When fitted with the optional long-range sensor, it can be used for sniping. The rifle can also be armed with either a grenade launcher or rocket bazooka. The Beam Rifle with an optional long barrel attachment has its own high energy condenser that makes the period between shots longer but much higher energy output. :: :: Rifle Stock recoil Recovery unit attachment is added :: :: Optional I-feild Generator for Full Long barrel rifle protection only after purging the long barrel option its removed. : ;*NGN Physical Bazooka :The single most destructive beam-based armament currently employed by the Earth Sphere Federation. The GN Physical Bazooka is Regolith's primary weapon of choice. It is carried in the Regolith's right hand and fires only solid rounds. This Physical Bazooka uses GN Particles to increase the velocity of its bazooka round to extraordinary speeds, similar to rail weapon. This weapon was made to neutralize opponents with powerful GN-Fields. After each shell explodes the GN particles coating the shell create a anti-radar field an greatly reduces line of site for several meters in all directions from the center of the explosion. Made to be fired by the right hand an when not in use stored on back. While in Flight mode Regolith is able to fire both the Launcher an Bazooka at the same time. After several run ins with powerful Gundams the shells of the GN Physical Bazooka now all contain Bonding Gel, a foamy like substance that sticks to everything an stops movement in the joints primarily in the legs an arms. ;*Plasma Field Grenades :A grenade that is designed to electrically shock and disable the MS pilot. It separates in half after being thrown, but will be still held together by wires, and releases a conductive particle field that stuns and shocks anything within the particle cloud. The only way to disable the weapon is by cutting through the wires, this will pacify the particle cloud and allow the pilot to escape. Three are stored in each GN Condensers, later on number of grenades was increased by another three for large battles. Special Equipment & Features ;*"Beam Bending" System :A unique system develop from the GNMA-0001V Regnant that allows for the GN Vulcan to fire small beam projectiles that can change direction to best hit the target. The Beam's can change direction up to a 60 degree angle an if the target isn't still in range it can continue to alter its direction. ;*GN Particle Tank :Attached only for long flight for extra power source instead of relaying on main power sources. Hidden inside the chest. The Gn particle Tanks can be used to replenish the GN drives particles after each use of trans am removing the performance issues after each use. ;*GN Field ;*GN Drive Tau *'Trans Am' *'Trans Am Twin Drive' *'Raiser system' : A unique system built so to help support the Twin Drive preventing it from over loading if one condenser is destroyed. *Trans am Booster : A support unit mounted to the back of the Regolith, it is a modified version of the Amazing Exia's Trans-Am Booster. It boosts the suit's speed and mobility when docked and provides it with additional weapons in the form of two [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-0000%2BGNR-010_00_Raiser#Armaments%7CGn Sword III . It can detach from the suit and function independently. In this form, it has an appearance similar to that of a bird and can be used for reconnaissance, support attacks, etc. ;*Large GN Condenser :Found on shoulders. As a upgrade for the Regolith the GN Condenser has been fitted with 8 GN Beam Turrets. That acts as a last line of defense for the Condenser an to distract opponents. All GN Beam Turrets have the Beam bending system link to them. History To be added as storyline is built. Picture Gallery Gn-xRegolithEratossCustom update 2.jpg|GN-XIII Reglolith equipped with GN Particle Tanks on the shoulders Gnx-609t-gngrenade.jpg|Anti-Beam Disruptor Gn fly mode minus tail booster.jpg|Flight mode for Regolith Gn-005ph-bazooka.jpg|GN Physical Bazooka Gnma-04b11-cockpit.jpg|Double cockpit for the Regolith Regolith Condenser claws.jpg|A large claw like attachment to the tips of each condenser. Notes *This suit is purely a fun attempt at building a Mobile suit an not by any means a workable suit for a story unless someone wishes to rp a battle for this mobile suit. Category:Anno Domini